Undecipherable
by cotnolair
Summary: As their bodies become as one and she lets him inside her, they were having the time of their lives...At least, he was. Puck-centric, but Quinn plays a very important part of course. Warning: The angst is at its best. Quick lovers might not love this.


**A/N: I've been having this idea for like, a month now after I watched 500 Days of Summer for the second time. My apologies for crappy writing. English is not my first language. It would mean a lot to me if you R&R...just tell me what you think about it. :)**

**A/N2: Quick is the first pairing I ever shipped on Glee. They sort of killed me in S1 and quite hated them together, but after Journey - I just realized that I will always have a soft spot for them, no matter what happens. They are just...intense. **

**A/N3: The song used here is 'She's Like The Wind' by Patrick Swayze (RIP). If you'd seen the movie Dirty Dancing then you know it is. :) **

**In parenthesis: Quinn's part, Bold: Both**

**Undecipherable**

_She's like the wind to my tree_

_She rides the night next to me_

"_This isn't just another hook-up for me." _He tells her, as their bodies become as one and as she lets him inside her. They were having the time of their lives...At least, _he was_. And he fucking means it. He has never once told that to other girls or women he had done, only her, the one he's always dreamed of. Yes, _he has always dreamed of Quinn Fabray_. He has always dreamed of them being together for the rest of their high school lives, and carrying on. Noah Puckerman would never admit it to anyone but to himself.

_She leads me through the moonlight_

_Only to burn me in the sun_

_She's taken my heart_

_But she doesn't know what she's done_

"_I had sex with you...because you had me drunk on wine coolers and I felt fat that day. But it was a mistake. You're a Lima loser and you're always gonna be a Lima loser." _Puck's heart aches upon hearing her intensify each word. His heart burned when he sees her seek solace with his best friend, and looks at him the way he could only hope for. He feels himself burning every time she shuns him, making him feel that the best night of his life is really a huge mistake.

They become together, only because she had no choice and it is his responsibility to take care of her. They try making it work. He felt her making an effort and so he does, too. One day, he lost enthusiasm and went back to his old ways – his sleeping around and sexting with every other girl in school_. "I thought you wanted to be with me." "Yes I do. Like a lot."_ _**But still I think I'm not worth for you and never will be so why bother? **__"But you're not giving it into me since the night I knocked you up.", _he says instead_. _From then on while they were living together, they never become official. They have each others' backs, but that's it. If only Quinn knew how much it's killing him.

_I __look in the mirror and all I see__  
__Is a young old man with only a dream__  
__Am I just fooling myself__  
__That she'll stop the pain__  
__Living without her__  
__I'd go insane_

_Feel her breath on my face__  
__Her body close to me__  
__Can't look in her eyes__  
__She's out of my league_

"_**Did**__ you love me?"_

"_Yes. Especially now."_

He doesn't look at her for long. He doesn't because it would mean he's expecting to hear something from her that would make him live a dream. And he's right; she doesn't answer but just _smiled_ at him. In his book, there are two kinds of smiles: One, when you're happy, and two, you are relieved. He chose option number two. He believes she smiled because she is just relieved at the fact that it's all over, and his answer to her as the final mark – the period of it all.

_**Feel your breath on my face**__**  
**__**Your body close to me**__**  
**__**Can't look in your eyes**__**  
**__**You're out of my league**__  
__Just a fool to believe__  
__(Just a fool to believe)__  
__She's like the wind__  
__(Just a fool to believe)__  
__Just a fool to believe__  
__(She's like the wind)__  
__Just a fool to believe__  
__(Just a fool to believe)__  
__She's like the wind__  
__(Just a fool to believe)__  
__Just a fool to believe__  
__She's like the wind_

They stare at each other heavily as they were harmonizing, expressions unidentified. Maybe it's because of the song; He knows he can't fool himself by thinking she feels the same way as he feels towards her on this song, because he never looked his way. He doesn't give a damn about it either – well he actually _does, _but whatever.

He doesn't know she just feels exactly the same way. Puck and Quinn _will never_ crack the code. Because like the wind, it just can't be seen by the naked eye, and they were just like that, and they were _too weak_ to see it that they just let it be.

_(Just a fool...)__  
__She's like the wind__  
__(You're like the wind)__  
__(Just a fool...)__**  
**__**(You're like the wind)**__  
__(Just a fool...)_

_**(You're like the wind)**_

**Last A/N: I don't know about you guys, but I teared a little bit upon finishing this story. R&R please! :)**


End file.
